


The Path To A New Eden

by SinneadSeed



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinneadSeed/pseuds/SinneadSeed
Summary: This story takes place 6 months before the arrival of the deputy and before the beginning of the collapse.Eve is a normal 17 year old girl... or as normal as you can be growing up on a compound where you are hated by the locals of Hope County but, you didn't choose to join The Project at Edens gate, you was born here and wholeheartedly  believe in the Fathers words.





	1. Eve

**Author's Note:**

> (This story may be all over the place and may not have the greatest grammar and spelling ((sorry)) this is my first attempt and really wanted to give it a go. Hope you enjoy and I would really welcome any feedback.) 
> 
> I would like to thank C.M who has been helping me with proof reading. 
> 
> Originaly uploaded to wattpad.

Eve Wilkinson is pretty much your normal seventeen year old girl worrying about school, boys and that annoying little pimple on the left of her nose which no matter how hard she tried she just can't get rid of it. There are, however, some things that makes her stand out from her class mates in Hope County High, she lives on the Project at Edens Gate compound, she was born here. Eve's parents joined the project the year before she was born, her father a once prominent member of the community who worked as a doctor at the local hospital where he heard the word of the homeless Joseph Seed while treating him one night. The other staff just dismissed these as the ramblings of a drunk but, he had never heard such truths spoken before and decided to help the man in setting up the project.

Mr Wilkinson helped Joseph to reconnect with his brothers and knew of some land for sale which would become the compound where Mr Wilkinson relocated his family. For his devotion to the cause Joseph, who is now addressed as the Father, appointed him as one of his Chosen and regarded Mr Wilkinson as a dear friend. Mr Wilkinson faced criticism at work for his part in what the locals were now calling a cult, his judgement was called into question and after a few incidences involving Bliss, he was fired. Not letting this discourage him from wanting to help heal people, he opened a clinic in Holland Valley where he would give aid to his brothers and sisters. Whilst doing this he would also help the sinners of the county who could not afford the medical bills of a real hospital, in the hope he would be able to help spread the word of the Father and gain him more followers. 

Eve had a good childhood growing up on the compound, there was always other children to play with, they would run among the trees playing or help out around the compound, handing out the book of Joseph, making sure everything is in it's place before the Father begins his sermon. 

The good times for Eve changed when she started high school, Eve had been homeschooled by her mother with the rest of the children on the compound in the hall next to the church. Her father however, valued education and wanted her to become a doctor and help in the clinic, so he enrolled her to Hope County High. High school was not so bad at first, a couple of the others from the compound attended the same school but they were older than her which left her alone to deal with the bullies who tormented Eve because she was different. She kept her head down from then on and after some time she made some friends with some others who had been labelled as "freaks" just because they didn't fit into society's definition of normal. 

This brings us to the present, Eve is 3 weeks away from turning eighteen and will be graduating in two months. She will be rid of the torture of high school and will be allowed to go to college in a different state where no one knows who she is. Don't get the wrong idea, Eve loves her family and completely believes in the word of the Father and will still need to come home twice a month for confession and to attend church. But it will be nice not to be known as "another one of those fucking Peggies!" 

Unfortunately for Eve this was never going to happen her world was about to be flipped upside down.


	2. Finding Faith

It was early Sunday morning and the Wilkinsons were getting ready for church, Eve had picked out a pale blue dress which fell just below her knees. While brushing her hair, her stomach groaned but breakfast would have to wait as her mother was calling her from the hall.

"Eve, darling are you ready?" 

"Coming Mom" Eve called back down as she slipped on her shoes, grabbing the white cardigan that was hanging on the back of her door on the way out.

The Wilkinson house was much like the others on the compound, a one storey, wooden building painted white with a green roof. Eve's mum had made the home cozy and warm with a rustic county house decor, the house itself is set back on the tree line, a minutes walk from the church. Eve can see Joseph's house, peaking out from behind the trees a little way up the hill. Occasionally he would host dinners for his heralds and a some of his chosen, being the daughter of one meant that she got to tag along. 

It was at one of these dinners that Eve was introduced properly to Faith for the first time, a couple of weeks after she arrived on the compound. Eve had seen her around town before, she was only a few years older then her, but back then Eve only knew her as Rachel Jessop.

Rachel attended the same high school as Eve, she had heard that Rachel was kind of a party girl outside of school. People said that she started skipping classes and attending parties where she never used to. Some even said that she was known to powder her nose often. It was a bit out of the blue, people thought something may have been wrong but no one wanted to say anything. This could be due to the fact that some people in Hope County were enjoying her new found freedom while others were too polite to say anything at all, allowing her to continue her sinful existence.

 Eve saw Faith enter the church up ahead and was reminded of the day Joseph brought Rachel back to the compound. They were told that she would be his Faith, there had been Faiths before Rachel but she didn't know what happened to them. The Father would tell the project that Faith had been lost, that they must pray and they would find their Faith again soon. Eve hoped that Rachel would be the last Faith, she saw her as a sister. Eve couldn't imagine how painful it would be if she lost Faith.    

Faith had been at the compound a few months before really opening up to Eve, they was sat at the dinning table in Eve's Kitchen when she told her the painful story of how she ended up as a member at Edens Gate.

    ---------------------------------------------------------    

"One morning I woke up and decided I just couldn't keep going, I couldn't keep living. I got out of bed brushed my hair, put on a white dress and left my home for the last time." Rachel paused for a moment and took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "I walked for what seemed like hours until I reached a bridge. Below the Henbane river was rippling, almost calling to me. It made me feel calm, just standing there looking at the way the water flowed." A tear fell from her eyes, "Then I jumped."

Eve could see how much this must hurt to talk about. "Faith, you don't have to talk about this if it's too painful." Eve put her hand on Faiths shoulder to comfort her, she smiled back sadly and continued.  

"When I hit the water I began to panic, I realized I was so young and not really ready to die. My vision became blurry and I thrashed about, trying to reach the surface. But the darkness swallowed me."

Faith paused again then carried on.

"I thought I was dead, but then someones hands had a hold of my shoulder, pulling me out of the water and onto the bank of the Henbane. There was a pressure on my chest, someone was trying to save me, but I couldn't figure out why."

Faith shifted in her chair and placed her arms on the table, leaning closer to Eve.

"I was coughing and spluttering up the water trying to open my eyes, my eyelids felt so heavy and unwilling to cooperate at first. After a few moments, my vision focused on the person who saved me. It was him. The Father."

Faiths eyes came alive when she started to talk about Joseph, the man who had saved her life.

"His blue eyes studied mine intensely from behind his yellow tinted glasses, as if he could see right into my soul. I didn't know what to do so I just lay on the ground with the Father looming above me, I didn't know what to say. Why? I had so many questions going round in my head, but this was the only one that escaped my lips. Then the Father spoke to me, "Why what my child?" then he furrowed his brow, as if the idea of him not helping me was ridiculous. I felt as he could see how lost I was and he wanted, no, NEEDED, to help me to cleanse my soul."

Eve could understand why the Father wanted to help her so much, she felt the same need to help put the broken pieces of Faith back together. 

"I could see the kindness in the Fathers eyes as his gaze bared down on me. I thanked him. As these words left my mouth, that's when I  began to cry uncontrollably and shake, the shock finally taking its hold on me."

Faith looked off into the distance for a while before she regained her train of thought, and continued. 

"The Father held me tight to his chest as he spoke "It will be okay child. You long for a family to love you, to protect you. A family that will help to repair yourself." As he said this, he ran his hand up my arm, to the needle marks in the crook of my elbow. "I want to help you. I will save you." He removed his glasses so they rested on his head, his eyes so alive with emotion as he brought his head down to connect with mine, and closed his eyes. "You just need to find your faith, my dear." The Father now opened his eyes, "I have already found mine." He softly whispered into my ear, holding me tighter."

Eve got up from her chair and hugged Faith. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this Faith."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eve walked into the church, taking her usual seat on the bench at the front with her parents. She picked up the Book Of Joseph, which was placed next to her. looking up from the book in her small hands, she caught three pairs of cool blue eyes staring at her from behind the altar. Eve could feel the heat on her cheeks spread, she began to feel uncomfortable under the brothers gaze and broke eye contact, looking back down to the book in her hands. 

Why are they all looking at me?  She ran a hand through her hair thinking that it must be sticking up all over the place, what other reason did the brothers have for looking so intensely at her? Why didn't I check the mirror before I left?  Eve didn't have long to worry about whether or not she resembled a hedgehog, because the Father had approached the alter and was ready to begin. 

After the service the Father stood at the entrance to the church speaking with the congregation members as they left. When it was Eve's turn Joseph took her hands in his. "Hello Eve, its nice to see that i'm still able to attract a young audience." This made her blush and a shy smile pulled at her lips. Joseph continued, looking to Eve's father while still holding her hands in his, she couldn't help but notice how soft they were. "My brothers and Faith are staying around for breakfast, I would like you and your family to join us Peter." Joseph paused a moment looking back to Eve, and while never breaking his eye contact spoke again, "We have so matters we need to discuss." 

Her father agreed to join the Seed family for breakfast and that they would make their way there now. Joseph still had some business to attend to at the church, he said that he would catch up and that Faith should be there to welcome them.

While walking to Joseph's house Eve had a weird feeling about what this matter could be, she had a suspicion this would involve her somehow. Her stomach groaned. Ugh I don't even care right now what their motive might be. If I don't eat soon I will not be responsible for my actions. 


	3. Breakfast At Joseph's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken forever to get this part done, I just didn't know how I wanted this part to go. We are almost to some exciting times! also I can't figure out how to use italics on here for the internal monologue, I write in wattpad and copy and paste it on here and it gets rid of them so apologies for that.

The walk to Joseph's house did not take long. Eve and her parents had just about reached the front door, Peter raised his hand and was about to knock when Faith opened the door. "Welcome, Sister Eve I'm happy you could join us" Faith sang while embracing her tightly. Faith acknowledged Peter and Elizabeth greeting them with a hug also. "Please come in, John and Jacob are in the living room. Eve can you help me with preparing breakfast please?" Faith asked sweetly. 

"Of course Faith." They began to make their into the house "It will give us a chance to catch up, you've been so busy lately, I've missed our chats." Eve said while affectionately bumping shoulders with her friend.

Peter and Elizabeth sat on the sofa opposite John. He had this unamused look about him as he lay slumped against the back of the sofa. Jacob was next to John sat with his elbows on his knees, brow furrowed. When he noticed that they had company, he nudged John's thigh and cleared his throat bringing John back into the present. They exchanged handshakes and sat down as they began to discuss recent events within the congregation.

Faith was setting out plates and cutlery around the table in the kitchen while Eve took a large pitcher of sweet tea out of the fridge and putting in front of Joseph's seat, while bacon and eggs sizzled in the pan. Eve returned to the stove, "So what's been going on over in the Henbane that's keeping you from your best friend" she asked mockingly, raising her eyebrow while waving the spatula in Faiths direction. Faith chuckled and moved over to the other end of the table playfully swatting Eve on the shoulder. "We've been working on a new kind of bliss flower, one that can withstand the cold better." She sighed, "Last winter was really bad, it almost wiped out all our harvest." Faith paused for a moment before regaining herself. "These lost sheep still need help to see the path even in winter, snow will not stop God's work" She laughed "And I think I have finally figured it out, we will just have to wait and pray that it works." Faith said proudly. "Anyway enough about me, It's your eighteenth soon and you will finally be a full member of the project, how are you feeling?"

"You know I'm actually really nervous, I've been waiting for this day for so long and now it's here, what if I mess it up somehow and the Gates of Eden are shut to me?" Eve felt relieved to be finally talking about her worries, she was close to her parents but it wasn't something she felt comfortable talking to them about.

This made Faith laugh "Are you serious! Eve listen, there is no way you could mess it up. We are all able to walk the path, all you have to do is be honest, confess your sins and you will be baptized and born again." Faith walked over to Eve and held her head between her hands much like Joseph would. "You are one of the purest and most innocent of the flock, you have nothing to worry about."

Eve smiled and pulled Faith into a hug releasing a deep breath of relief. "Thanks, but I do still have one thing I will need your help with." She looked up at faith with a wide grin.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Will you help me to pick out a dress for my baptism?" Faith jumped up and almost squealed in delight she loved to dress Eve up and style her hair, sometimes it made Eve feel like a doll but it made Faith happy so she didn't mind.

"Of course I will, I would have been insulted if you didn't ask me!" The front door opened and Joseph walked in apologizing for how long he took to finish up after his sermon.

"Perfect timing brother, breakfast is ready if y'all want to make your way to the table." Faith called into the living room.

Finally the moment I have been waiting for all morning, FOOD! Eve subconsciously patted her stomach and took a seat next to Faith. Joseph took his place at the head of the table, to his left was Faith, on his Right was Jacob with John sat next to him Eve's mother sat next to her with her father sitting next to John.

The conversation over breakfast consisted mostly of small talk, but all Eve could think about was what the Father had said to her earlier. Normally she wouldn't have concerned herself but the way the Father had looked at her didn't sit well with her. Every time one of them caught her eye during breakfast it made her feel uneasy, usually she was comfortable in the Fathers presence, John and Jacob not so much as she never really spent that much time with them, but she had never felt THIS uncomfortable around any of them. Something about how the three brothers were acting made her feel as if her questions would soon be answered.

After everyone had finished eating, Joseph volunteered John and Jacob to clean up. John did not look too pleased by this, judging by the look on his face. Joseph placed a hand on both of her parents backs and led them back into the sitting room, gesturing for them to sit. Eve was still in the kitchen sat at the table with Faith when they heard a crash form across the room. As they looked over they saw that John had dropped one of the plates that he was carrying. He sighed heavily as he looked down at the scattered shards and Jacob looked and John and simply shook his head. Faith got up from her chair and walked over to her brothers;

"Don't worry about it John, I will clean it up. Why don't you go with Jacob to feed the judges?"

"Eve child, would you please join us?" The Fathers voice called from the other room.

Standing up she slowly walked into the sitting room. This is it, time to find out what's going on, she thought as she locked eyes with Joseph. He patted the empty seat next to him on the sofa, she took her place next to the Father.

"As you will be all aware Eve you are coming of age and will become a proper member of the family" He shifted slightly so he was facing Eve and gave her a warm smile as he took her hands in his. "You will start by confessing your sins to brother John who will carve these sins into you." he must have felt her flinch and he squeezed her hands tighter to try and reassure her. He wouldn't lie to her and tell her that it will not hurt as she knew it would, it was the whole point of confessing there was supposed to be pain. The Father continued "After confession you will be baptized and your soul washed clean, I will be present to convey the words of the Lord on this occasion."

Eve just stared into his eyes for a moment lost in thought, this is strange the Father never conducts baptisms anymore, the last one he did was faiths when she joined the family. what makes me so different? She felt Joseph squeeze her hands again as she realized he was waiting for her to reply. "Of course Father I would be Honored." A smile briefly cracked at the corner of his mouth.

"Very well that leads us to what your role will be in the project. Eve I understand you wish to attended college and follow in your Father's footsteps and work at the clinic, I think it would be best for you to shadow him over the summer and learn the basics." This sounded like a good idea to Eve, she was starting to relax now unsure about why she was so worked up about this conversation at the beginning, what she didn't know was that there was a catch. "Unfortunately it is not in gods plan for you to go to college, I know this may seem harsh to you now but you will come to understand that the Lord works in mysterious ways, for the Lord giveth and the lord taketh away." Joseph now gave Eve a somber look, he knew how much she wanted to go but he knew that she would enjoy her new role in the project just as much as God had shown him her path. He was to guide her on that path.

"Okay" Eve was taken aback this was not how she saw this conversation going, did my parents know about this? they didn't seem as shocked as they should be right now. She mentally shook herself of course they didn't it was the will of the Father, the will of God, who was she to question this. As she replied she tried to stop her voice from shaking. "Father, what will my new role in the project be now?"

"As I said child you will accompany your father with his work for now, I also wish for you to spend more time which each of my siblings to get to know them better." Joseph let go of her hands and raised them in the air as if he was giving another sermon, "I have seen the path you are supposed to be on Eve, you are to become a Seed and march with us unto the Gates of Eden welcomed into the family by marriage."


End file.
